1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle frame, and more particularly to a self-balancing vehicle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a single-wheeled or two-wheeled self-balancing vehicle is a popular vehicle, and includes a built-in self-balancing electric system that uses a gyro, angle sensors, or a similar device to detect forward or rearward tilt of the vehicle to thereby drive automatically rotation of the wheels to compensate tilt of the vehicle, in such a manner that the vehicle is maintained in a balanced state. During use of a single-wheeled self-balancing vehicle, since there is only one touchdown point, the balance along the direction of the axle must be controlled by adjusting the pose through the user. As a result, the single-wheeled self-balancing vehicle is difficult to balance and control. Although a two-wheel self-balancing vehicle can overcome the shortcomings said above, it includes one standing platform and a middle handle that is set to move or turn the vehicle, so that the user must use the hands and feet to operate the vehicle simultaneously.
Moreover, during turning of the two-wheeled self-balancing vehicle, since the body of the user is thrown outwardly by virtue of centrifugal force, in order to keep standing stable, an excessive pulling force is bound to be applied by the user to the middle handle. Hence, unexpected excessive turning magnitude results in overturning of the vehicle. As such, to ensure safety during turning of the vehicle, it is necessary to carefully hold and control the middle handle. Furthermore, due to obstruction of the middle handle, it is difficult for the user to jump away through the front of the vehicle, thereby resulting in potential danger during use.